L'enfant de Glace
by Aurelie.L.Malfoy-Granger
Summary: Un enfant dans la nuit ... Une main que tu lui tendra ?
1. IL était une fois

**J**e me nomme **A**urélie.L.**M**alfoy-**G**ranger.

Bien comme vous l'aurez devinez je suis sang-mêlé. Descendance unique de Drago Malfoy, père. Hermione Granger mère... Jusqu'à ce jour. Mais cela, je ne le savais pas encore. Ce sont les

lignes de ma vie. Mon journal intime. De mes bonheurs perdues à mes malheurs. Ces lignes racontent mon histoire. Pur de cœur comme ma mère et dur de face comme mon père. Dans le

caractère il n'est pas si difficile de remarquer la ressemblance. Cependant physiquement, la réalité en est toute une autre chose. Les yeux en noisette, de couleur doré. Ma chevelure noir mais

si brillante qu'on dirait que des flammes danse sur elle. C'est grâce à mon nom, mon blason, mon honneur, le charisme énorme et si attrayant de père et les prunelles scintillante de mère qu'on

me vénère et qu'on me redoute. Agile et rusée comme le serpent, aucune pitié pour les proies. Le regard de glace que je porte ainsi que le courage que Par Morgane sait où je vais chercher

cela à mes pieds.


	2. Autrefois Est Le Début

**_ Autrefois Poudlard..._**

_ !cria sa mère. On va être en retard ! Lâche ton miroir. Je te l'ai dit tentôt que tu étais sublime ! _

_J'arrive Maman ... Grumpf. répondit celle-ci. _

_Évidement, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se regarder dans le miroir. Elle voulait être P.A.R.F.A.I.T.E. cette année pour la rentrée scolaire. Cela faisait au moins 30 minutes qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir. Pourtant, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir sa beauté. Ses cheveux ne formait plus une affreuse tignasse et elle n'avait plus ses dents de castor. Pour cette année, elle avait décidé de ne plus se cacher derrière ses vêtements trop grand pour elle. Hermione était toujours la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais simplement méconnaissable. Fini de m'enfermer dans mes livres, cette année je sors le grand jeu et peut-être qu'un jour, les garçons vont voir que je suis une fille moi aussi. Un certain roux pensait-t-elle. Bien sûr pas le moindre Ronald Weasley. Cette été, le trio d'or ont toujours continué de communiquer par hibou, sauf qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus une seule fois étant donné que la famille d'Hermione était partis passé des vacances en France et qu'Harry était avec Sirius. Ron était le seul qui était resté avec sa famille à la maison. Les 2 garcons a__vaient énormément grandit durant leur été. Ils avaient pris en maturité surtout. Grâce au Quidditch, ils étaient plus de petits gamins. Maintenant ils jouaient dans la cour des grands. _

_**Quelque part à la gare. **_

**Ron : **Elle est où Hermione ?

**Harry : **Je ne sais pas pourtant, ce n'est pas son genre d'arriver en retard.

**Une voix : **Harry ! Ron !

** Ron : **Bonjour, belle demoiselle, On se connait ? Êtes-vous nouvelle ? Sinon cela ferait longtemps que je vous aurais accosté.

_Harry pendant ce temps-là pouffait de rire. _

**La voix : **Ronald weasley ! Tu tiens absolument que je te récite les leçons d'Arithmancie au début de l'année **? **

_Un ange passa. .._

_Soudain ses yeux devinrent brillants_**_  
_**

**Ron : **MIONE !

_Les deux garçons se jettèrent sur elle. Harry lui l'avait déjà su depuis le début que c'était elle_**. **

**Ron :** Comme tu as changé ! C'est fou ma tite Mione !

**Harry :** Je le savais que c'était toi mais wouah ! Je suis aussi de l'avis à Ron ! Comment as-tu changé en si peu de temps !

**Hermione :** Bah j'ai décidé, cette année de sortir de mon placard ou plutôt de mes livres. Et ça l'air de bien marcher si j'en juge aux gars qui me sifflent sur le che..

_Elle fut coupé par une voix._

**Lavande: **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh !_  
_

**Ron : **Hey Mione, tu connais Lavande ! Ma nouvelle petite copine.

_En ces deux mots, une fille nommé Lavande est venu se coller dans ses bras en moins de temps pour le dire. _

_Dans un coeur, on put entendre une petite déchirure se faire et entendre à répétition dans un cerveau... Petite Copine, Petite Copine, Petite Copine __Petite Copine, Petite Copine, Petite Copine __Petite Copine, Petite Copine, Petite Copine __Petite Copine, Petite Copine, Petite Copine __Petite Copine, Petite Copine, Petite Copine __Petite Copine, Petite Copine, Petite Copine __Petite Copine, Petite Copine, Petite Copine __Petite Copine, Petite Copine, Petite Copine ... _

**Harry :**Ron ! Tu aurais pu attendre que Mione ait fini sa phrase. _  
_

_visiblement gêné, puisqu'il savait pour Ron mais qu'il savait aussi pour les sentiments qu'Hermione avait pour son meilleur ami._

**Ron : **Désoler de te prendre tout court Mione, mais je ne voulais pas t'annoncer ça dans une lettre. On sort ensemble depuis le début de l'été.

_Une autre déchirure se fit encore plus fort dans le coeur de notre Mione._

**Ron : **_Sachant de la colère que son amie était capable de faire. dit : _Mione ... Écoute je suis encore vraiment désoler mais ce n'est pas une raison pour garder ta bouche ouverte.

**Harry :** Ca va aller Ron. Allez dans les wagons. On va venir vous rejoindre.

**Ron: **D'accord, à tentôt alors. Tu viens ma puce ?

_Un long soupir se fit de notre survivant. Voldemort avait été vaincu l'an passé et ce fut l'ère d'un temps nouveau. Le monde sorcier pouvait enfin respirer librement sans avoir peur pour leur vie. Aussitôt tout le monde. Se mit à applaudir notre survivant, à faire des fêtes pour honorer cette si belle journée. Ce fut une grande nouvelle pour tous. Celui-ci se dit, s'il avait pu survivre au plus grand sorcier de magie noir de tout les temps, il pourrait encore survivre à la crise qu'Hermione allait lui faire à l'instant mê 5,4,3,2,... _

**Hermione : **QUOI ! TU LE SAVAIS HARRY JAMES POTTER ! ET TU NE T'ES MËME PAS FOUTU DE ME LE DIRE !

_Après avoir repris son souffle elle alla se caler dans les bras de celui qu'elle considère comme son frère. Après un petit instant. _

**Hermione** : Bon ... Ca va mieux. Je suis désolé Harry. Tant mieux s'il est heureux comme ça.!

**Harry : **Je suis désoler Mione. Mais apparament le coeur a ses raisons. Qu'on ne connait pas. Mais tu devrais passer à autre chose Cela faire 4 ans et tu as toujours le béguin pour lui. Il faudrait que tu passes à autre chose. D'ailleurs ça va être assez facile. Tu as largement de choix à ce que je vois. Mais je t'en pris tout sauf celui qui s'en vient.

_Effectivement une certaine troupe de serpentard arrivait vers eux. Avec évidement leur Prince, si vénéré de leur maison. Cheveux d'un blond blanc. Les yeux assez mystérieux. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? Avec lui sa troupe de lèche botte. Ceux-ci s'en étaient sortis indemne. Ce sont les parents qui ont été accusés et non les enfants. Selon le ministère de la magie. Les parents corrompaient les enfants à la magie noir depuis leur enfance. Ce qui n'était pas faux d'ailleurs. Dans la gang des Verts & Argents il y avait Blaise, le bras droit du Prince, Pansy, la croqueuse d'homme, Millicent, Crable et Goyle, les deux armoires à glace autrement dit les gardes du corps mais rien dans leur cervelle.  
_

**Drago : **Tiens, tiens, N'est-ce pas le grand légendaire survivant ? Je t'avertis POTTER. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vaincu le mal qu'on a une dette envers vous. _se tournant vers la fille à coté._ Bien le Bonjour Beauté, tu es nouvelle ? Pourquoi traînes-tu avec lui. C'est un sang impure. Et tout le monde sait que les sangs pur sont les meilleurs !

_Celui-ci n'avait pas reconnu Hermione. Celle-ci décida de se prêter au jeu._

**Hermione : **_avec un petit accent mignon_. Dsler, Je me suis perdu. Et je suis tombé sur le premier garçon venu. D'ailleurs qui est tu ? Non attend pas besoin de me le dire. Approche ton oreille de ma bouche. Je vais te dire moi qui je suis.

_Blaise et Harry se retenaient fortement de rire. Harry avait compris à quoi qu'Hermione jouait et Blaise s'était liées des amitiés avec Hermione cette été. Ils s'étaient vus en France et depuis, ils étaient de grands amis. Draco se doutant de rien, s'approcha avec son plus beau sourire enjôleur et se baissa pour être au niveau de la bouche à Hermione. Elle commençait à parler d'une voix charmeuse et tout à fait sensuelle mais assez forte pour que les autres entendent.  
_

**Hermione : **Toi je sais qui tu es Drago Malfoy. Tu es le plus grand prétentieux qui ait eu à Poudlard. Non seulement tu as pas de charme _celle ci se sentait un peu vaciller à cause de la bonne odeur que Draco avait. Bonne ? Non j'ai dit mauvaise odeur ! Beurk ! _Tu as beau parlé mais jamais j'ai rencontré un plus grand salaud que toi sur Terre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Blaise se tue à dire de toi que tu es une bonne personne. Mais moi j'ai enduré 5 ans d'insultes et je ne vais certainement pas en commencer une 6ième. Maintenant regarde toi tu es puéril. Tu t'abaisses à parler à une Sang-de-Bourbe, une sang impure. Tu t'es brûler MalFoy ? Tu en est mort ?

_Tout le monde en resta bouche bée. La bouche grand ouverte. Même Harry & Blaise qui ne se retenaient plus de rire. Tous attendit la suite._

**Draco : **Mais.. Mais..

**Hermione : **Apparament tous tes amis m'ont reconnu. Sauf toi. Je croyais que tu avais un plus grand cerveau que ça Malfoy.

_Puis celle-ci partie sans demander son reste avec Harry jusqu'au wagon où Lavande et Ron les attendais avec Ginny. _

_Pendant ce temps-là, quand elle fut partie, la grande majorité des serpentards avaient déjà balayé la place. Connaissant l'aura de la puissance de colère de leur Prince. Il restait, Pansy et Blaise. Le trio des Verts & Argent. Ils étaient inséparables. Contrairement à ce que l'on disait d'eux. Ils étaient fidèle entre eux jusqu'à la mort. Les meilleurs amis de toujours. Depuis leur enfance. Draco quand à lui avait les yeux noirs de fureurs. Et se dit... _

**Drago :** Je sais qui tu es Granger. Et ceux qui s'attaque à un Malfoy en paye le prix. Tu es morte GRANGEEEEEEERRRRRRRR._.._

_À suivre... Dsler je manque de temps. _

_Devoir Time. J'espère que le début vous a plu.  
_


	3. Et puis

Blaise : Hey relax vieux

Draco : Laisse-moi Blaise.

Dans le wagon …

Ginny : Hermione ! Celle-ci lui sauta dans les bras avant qu'elle ait pu dire ouf. Comme tu as changé !

Hermione : Merci Ginny ! Toi aussi tu embellis de jour en jour. Dommage qu' un garcon en particulier ne le remarque pas. Ses yeux pointaient un certain Harry Potter. Tout le monde le savait. Ils pariaient même le temps que ça allait leur prendre avant qu'ils se décident à faire le grand pas.

Ginny : Bon aller raconte moi tes vacances en France.

Hermione commençait par raconter ses vacances à ses amis et vice versa. Quand soudain quelqu'un cogna à la porte. TOC TOC TOC … C'était Blaise qui cognait

Blaise : Hermione SVP. J'aimerais te parler !

Hermione : J'arrive BB C'était le surnom qu'elle lui donnait depuis le début des vacances car celui-ci n'ayant pas reconnu la lionne s'était présenter en disant mon nom est ..aise. Il était stupéfiait par sa beauté. Durant l'été, ils étaient très proches. Cependant, ils avaient jamais essayé d être plus que des meilleurs amis. Et cela leur convenait très bien. Tous ses amis l'ont regardait la mâchoire à terre. Et Hermione dit à ses amis. Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Puis elle sortit du wagon.

Hermione : Salut BB, ne t'inquiète pas je sais que je risque fort les représailles de MalFoy. Mais merci de m'en informer quand même.

Blaise : Bien le Bonjour à toi aussi Mione, ouais j'allais te prévenir pour ça. Draco est dans une fureur noir. À ta place je ferais attention à mon derrière. Mais c'était aussi pour venir te voir. L'été me manque et je voulais te voir.

Sachant qu'ils ne pourraient plus agir comme cet été car à Poudlard malgré la chute du mage noir. La rivalité Serpentard-Griffondard est restée quand même,

Puis ils marchèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Jusqu'au wagon de préfet en chef. Car évidement Hermione avait été prise haut la main. Cependant elle craignait qui était son homologue. Parce que après de ce qu'elle avait fait à Malfoy. Celui-ci lui faisait peur.

En ouvrant la porte, il n'y avait personne. Elle dit bonsoir à Blaise et allait se préparer à se changer dans le wagon quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant un Draco rouge de colère et une Hermione à moitié nue. Heureusement celle-ci pu mettre sa robe de sorcier devant son corps avant que Malfoy pose ses yeux sur elle. Se rendant compte de cela Malfoy fit un sourire en coin.

Hermione : Dégage Malfoy.

Draco ne l'écoutant pas s'approcha à pas de loup. L'a faisant reculer jusqu'au mur. Il l'a pris d'une main l'a portant à son coup en serrant un peu la prise. Ses yeux étaient emplis de fureur.

Draco : On ne se moque pas d'un Malfoy sans en payer le prix Granger la-sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione tremblait un peu. Il y avait des joutes verbales avec lui mais jamais au grand jamais il y était allé physiquement.


End file.
